Ludwig
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Haz tocado a Ludwig? Es genial. Hasta Arthur lo ha hecho. ¡Hasta Kiku! ¡Hasta Francis! ¡¿Qué demonios...! Prusia comienza a sentirse mal escuchando detrás de la puerta. ¿Por qué mierda hablan así de su hermano? Prusia choqueado xD.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Am... ¿Ludwig? Trauma en Gilbert.

**Pareja: **Leve PrusiaxAustria. Mención leve AlemaniaxItalia. Ninguna más, ¡enserio!

.

* * *

**Ludwig**

¡Hoy es un grandioso día! Todos los días son grandiosos para el grandioso Prusia, pero nunca llegarán a ser tan grandiosos como él. Por supuesto que no.

―Soy guapo.

Y nadie será tan maravillosamente guapo como él. Ni su reflejo, ni sus sueños. Mientras se mira en el espejo.

Respira profundo. Coge sus documentos preparado para volver a ser nación, ya lleva alrededor de cuarenta intentos, esta vez tiene que funcionar. Se arregla la corbata y sale de su grandioso hogar con Gilbird en su cabeza.

Todo su viaje es grandioso hasta llegar a la sede de la ONU. Quería pasar a buscar a su hermano Ludwig, pero este no se encontraba en casa, tal vez llegó primero que él. Maldición, ni con su hermano le gusta perder. ¡Que importa! Su lindo hermanito menor debe estar agradecido de tener un hermano mayor tan grandioso, que lo cuida y lo protege…o hasta donde pueda.

Mete una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras la otra sostiene los papeles. Por alguna extraña razón tiene ganas de molestar al austriaco. Sigue caminando y llega a la puerta. Antes de tomar el pomo oye voces. ¿Llegaron todos? ¡¿Se atrevieron a dejarlo afuera? ¡¿Ser el último? ¡Maldito hijos de la gran pu…!

―Así que Arthur también ha tocado a Ludwig.

¿Eh? Esa es la voz de Francis, pero… Espera… ¿su hermano? ¿Tocado? ¿Qué demonios?

―Pensaba que eran rumores. ―continua el francés cruzándose de brazos surcando una sonrisa comprometedora.

―Para que veas que es verdad. ―Arthur por alguna extraña se siente bien recordando esos tiempos.

― ¿Extrañas eso? ―pregunta.

―No mucho. Es cosa mía si extraño esos tiempos, ahora soy un caballero que debe comportarse como tal.

Prusia comienza a sentirse mal. ¿De qué mierda hablan? ¿Qué es eso de tocar a su hermano? ¡¿Por qué ese inglés? ¿Le hizo algo? ¿Lo violó? ¡¿Por qué Ludwig no le contó que tenía una relación con el cejudo? ¿Y cuándo?

―Se me había olvidado que eres todo un caballero ―el de melena larga y rubia hace un sarcasmo recibiendo una fulminada mirada verde―. ¿Quién más lo ha hecho?

¿Qué? ¿Hay más? Gilbird se intranquiliza porque igual escucha. Su dueño lo hace callar para poder tomar atención, con eso los matará si habían hecho algo indebido a Alemania.

―Una vez toqué a Ludwig ―habla Kiku todo natural―. No niego que es sensacional.

Oh por el Viejo Fritz…

Algo no anda bien, ¿por qué Kiku suena tan normal? ¿Y el sufijo? ¡¿Acaso ya tienen demasiada confianza?

―Es normal que Kiku lo haya hecho, al igual que yo. ―menciona Inglaterra recordando la vez que compartieron.

―Creo que Iván también. ¿Me equivoco? ―Francis suena de una manera cómplice.

¡¿Ese ruso de mierda también? Gilbert se altera hasta sonrojarse.

Mientras, Rusia sonríe encantadoramente. ―_Da_.

¡Y acierta el maldito! Ese estúpido del vodka no le faltó con separarlos, sino que también en tocar a su hermano menor… ¿a modo de venganza? No se quiere ni imaginar qué cosa le hizo ese ruso cuando… ¿Cuándo? ¿Fue cuando estaban separados por el muro? ¡¿Fue en ese momento? ¡¿Por qué Ludwig no hizo nada para detenerlo y/o decirle?

¿Es un mal hermano mayor?

― ¿Y tú Yao?

―No, yo no aru. ―niega, jamás lo hizo.

― ¿Enserio? ―se sorprende el francés― ¿Nunca? ¿Nada? ¿Ni un poquito, ni con el dedo índice?

―Nada aru.

―Hey, Francis, ¿qué hay de ti? ―adquiere interesado el inglés bebiendo una taza de té.

― ¿Uh? ―ladea la cabeza― Solo una vez. La verdad no es de mi estilo.

― ¿Por qué no? Si es potente.

Potente…bueno sí, su hermano es alguien único.

―Por eso. A mi gustan las cosas sensibles, suaves al tacto.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Puede esperar de todos, pero no de Francia. ¡Es Francia! Nunca pensó que su amigo le haría algo tan bajo. Esta amistad se va acabar. Lo tiene decidido.

―Hey, ¿se olvidan del héroe?

¡¿Qué~? ¡¿Ese tipo también? ¡¿Pero cómo Lud…? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que su hermano tenga tan mal gusto? Prefiere mil veces que esté con Francis en vez de Alfred.

― ¿Sí y qué? A nadie le importa ―le dice Arthur al norteamericano―. Ludwig, aunque sea alemán, ha estado más en mi poder.

―Actúas como si estuvieses enamorado…

―Idiota. Claro que no. Solo hago recuerdos. Dios ―sonríe alzando la mirada al techo, perdiéndose―, como le daba…a cada segundo.

Gilbert pierde completamente el aliento. Su hermano era… ¿el pasivo? ¿Con ese cuerpo? Esto hace conocer quizás…Inglaterra es sorprendentemente idiota. Lo es.

―Apuesto que te quedabas horas hasta dormirte encima. ―comenta Francis. El británico no podía ser tan codicioso y ocioso.

―Me cansaba, ¿de acuerdo? ―refunfuña. Eso no es de su incumbencia.

―Bueno, no te enojes ―encuentra tonto que se enoje por eso. Luego mira al austriaco―. Rode querido~, tú sabes de esta cosas. ¿Lo has hecho?

Espera, espera. ¿Roderich? ¿Eso señorito nenita? ¡Jajajajajaja~! Es imposible que sepa de esas "cosas"…y menos con su hermano menor. Si es así, lo mata. ¿Dónde está Hungría cuando la necesita?

―Una vez ―contesta el austriaco―. Al igual que tú Francia, no es de mi agrado. No me hayo.

Solo fue una vez…una vez. ¡Una vez! ¡¿Por qué~? ¡¿Por qué con West? ¿No podría ser otra persona? ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente grandioso en la cama? ¿Y cuándo lo hizo con su hermano? ¿Al estar juntos? ¡¿Le fue infiel? ¡¿Por qué se pregunta tantas cosas? ¡Maldita sea!

Eso…es mucho. Su hermano es una especie de… ¿prostituta? Siempre creía que el único que lo tocaba y lo toca es Feliciano.

No es el mejor día de su vida…sabiendo una verdad oculta de Alemania.

―Lo esperaba de ti Roderich. ―menciona Francis.

―Recuerdo que sonaba fuerte. No me gusta eso.

… ¿Sonaba fuerte? No es cierto… El austriaco no era el activo… ¡No~!

―Pero…pero ―modula Alfred porque nadie le toma atención―. Se olvidan de mí… ¡Gracias a mí, Ludwig es lo que es ahora!

― ¡Cállate! ¡No grites! ―Arthur le lanza un lápiz a la cabeza americana, este comienza a reclamar porque le duele.

―Oh, ahora recuerdo, que mi amigo Gilbert también. ―el francés tuvo una iluminación.

Al ser nombrado…siente que no es nada bueno.

― ¿Gilbert? ¿Ese? ―Rusia intenta no creérselo.

―_Oui_. Aunque…recuerdo el día en que se tuvieron que separar…para Gilbert era su vida. También le daba con mucha a energía a Ludwig.

¡Suficiente! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jamás le haría esa barbaridad tan sucia a su hermano menor! ¡Es su hermano! ¡Al que crió! ¡¿Cómo se atreve Francia a decir tal desfachatez? ¡No es como él! ¡Por lo menos su grandiosa persona tiene una grandiosa disciplina! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Matará al francés y todos esos malnacidos, sobre todo a Rusia!

Prusia patea la puerta muy enojado. Las venas de furia sobreprotectora se parecen en la frente.

― ¡Francia, maldito pervertido! ―grita llamando todas las atenciones― ¡No puedo creer que hables así de mi hermano!

― ¿Qué? ¿De tu hermano? ―se hace el desentendido al igual que los demás.

― ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡No te perdonaré! ¡Ya no somos más amigos! ¡Muérete!

― ¡Pío, pío, pío, pío~! ―hasta Gilbird apoya en defender al prusiano.

― ¡Y tú, señorito podrido! ―lo apunta― ¡Maldito infeliz viola hermanos menores!

― ¡¿De qué mierda me estás hablando tonto? ¡No soy un violador! ―Austria se pone de pie golpeando la mesa, medio ruborizado.

Rusia siente que esto es divertido.

― ¡Lo eres! ¡Te escuché con mis grandiosos oídos que tocabas a Ludwig, a mi hermano, a West~!

― ¡Gilbert, cálmate! ―Francia se acerca enseguida comprendiendo todo, sujetándolo de los hombros― ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Estás mal!

― ¡¿Estoy mal? ¡Escuché que todos ustedes mugrosos de mierda tocaron a mi propio hermano! ¡Incluso tú!

― ¡No hablábamos de tu hermano! ¡Sino de la batería! ¡Ludwig la batería!

― ¿Eh? ¿La…batería? ―anonadado relaja los hombros procesando la información.

Ludwig la batería. La batería Ludwig. No es su hermano. No hablaban de su hermano. Era de una batería.

Shock total.

― ¿Gilbert? ¿Prusia? ―el francés se preocupa al no ver reacción positiva en el albino. ¿Enserio pensó mal? ¿Estaba detrás de la puerta oyéndolos? Oh, por dios. Debió tener una imagen mental apta para Hungría.

―Hablaban…de la batería…la batería…jejejeje~. ―recupera algo de la cordura. Le es imposible creer que toda su mente le jugó muy mala pasada, que todos ellos…con Alemania…todo.

En eso…entra el susodicho con el italiano.

―Ve~. Es tan todos reunidos. ―dice Feliciano sin saber de nada sin tomar en cuenta el pesado ambiente. No obstante, el alemán si lo nota.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―pregunta haciendo sobresaltar al ex-reino.

―We-West…no…nada… ―la boca le tirita de la misma manera que le ojo izquierdo.

Ludwig alza una ceja. No le cree mucho.

― ¿Estás bien, hermano?

―_Ja_…no sabes cuánto ―ahora se encuentra bien, aliviado de todo el malentendido, que nadie haya abusado del germano. Entonces sonríe y con un brazo lo rodea del cuello como buenos amigos-hermanos. El menor se desconcierta―. Oye West…

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Feliciano es el único que te ha tocado, cierto? ―quiere estar seguro.

Alemania se altera, se sonroja hasta parecer un tomate de Antonio. ¿Cómo puede preguntarle algo tan personal?

Italia del Norte los escucha y afirma sonriente.

.

* * *

**N/A:** LOL. Ustedes también pensaron mal, lo sé. Todos ukeando a Ludwig xD

Hablaban de la batería…pobre mente de Prusia. Pero se preocupa de su hermano.

**Datos:**

Ludwig-Musser es una marca registrada de una fábrica de tambores e instrumentos de percusión perteneciente a la empresa Conn-Selmer, Inc.

Wilhelm F. Ludwig, nacido en 1879 en el Imperio Alemán, emigró a los Estados Unidos junto a sus padres a la edad de 8 años. Junto con su hermano Theobald, fundaron la empresa Ludwig & Ludwig. De ahí el nombre.

La empresa se fusionó con Conn-Selmer, Inc, en 1981.

**Extra:** La década de los 60' fue muy importante para la empresa, cuando obtuvo el apoyo inesperado de Ringo Starr, el baterista de Los Beatles, que lucía el logo Ludwig en su batería, subiendo la popularidad de la marca a nivel internacional. La empresa reconoció el aporte del músico, regalándole en 1965, una caja bañada en oro, con una inscripción de agradecimiento. Una larga lista de afamados bateristas, comenzando por John Bonham de la banda Led Zeppelin con su modelo Vistalite, seguiría apoyando a la empresa al elegir sus productos.

De ahora en adelante, hay tocar fuerte a Ludwig xD

Espero que se hayan divertido.

Saludo!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

Harás que Ludwig suene fuerte

X3


End file.
